


而宇宙只存在三十五秒

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 虚构的历史与神话，俄罗斯与普鲁士将统治世界
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	而宇宙只存在三十五秒

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：有女性化描写

于是大雪就下了起来。

这雪来得古怪，是在太阳最毒辣的中午，也是在最热的八月，它就这么毫无征兆地降落到地面上来了。法兰西的士兵最先注意到，与此同时他们的对手，不列颠的战士们也茫然地抬头看，接着便是成片的仍在其他地区互相争斗的人们，他们惊讶地停住了手上的事情，或是正在与一个敌人殊死搏斗，或是擦拭自己泡了血的枪支与刀尖，或是喝救急的水，总之他们全都停了下来，仿佛时间也凝固在了这一天。随军牧师便说这是神的指示，天父不忍再看自己的子民受到苦难，可如果真要这么说的话，为何地上人所信奉的天父未曾在战争开始的第一天就降下他的旨意？

基尔伯特将那些话语全都听在耳中，他听到无数宛如浪潮的声音，或大或小，灌进他的脑海，争相诉说自己的苦难、不同国家的苦难，他便笑了笑，拿上了他的剑。伊万说他是“审判者”，基尔伯特不理睬他，他仍是少年的模样，就算是生产了无数个孩子，他仍被做过吟游诗人的老者称为“伟大的仍是处女的母亲”。基尔伯特还是没能将长发蓄起来，他体内的能量都给了他的孩子们，自己留不下一点的营养，手腕瘦得只像是皮肤贴着骨头，肌肤白到发青，又像是常年生活在地下，长剑与他个头不符，沉甸甸地背在他的身后。当基尔伯特路过一个村庄，听到喝醉酒企图御寒的失去住所的吟游诗人对他的评价，就嗤笑一声，他可怜那老人，于是将他送去见了他的父。

伊万就在这时亲吻他白如雪的睫毛，那上面真的也落满了暴风雪带来的馈赠，他喊他小怪物、小野兽，像是回到他们初见时候的那样，基尔伯特就摸了摸丈夫的大腿，那会儿他正将头靠在伊万的腿上做短暂的休息。

“你想要什么，伊万？”基尔伯特这么问他。

“权力。还有秩序。这个世界太乱了，没有人来进行约束，没有合适的法典，没有集中的权力，所有人只在乎自己的利益，不为全人类做付出。看呐基尔伯特，你睁开眼看看，我们的孩子将他们的民众拖入无休止的战争之中，在泥潭里挣扎，看北方，贪婪造就的饥荒让国与国争斗不休；看南方，欲望铺就了血河；看西方，科技怪物就要吞并人类文明；再看东方，贫穷拖垮了无数本该繁盛的文明。”伊万拽着他过紧的领子，他已经长大，抛下基尔伯特一人长大，他个子高挑，身材壮硕，英俊得像更早的古神。

基尔伯特没有说话，他盯着自己丈夫，雪停在伊万的头发上，他就伸手去拨开，想起父亲将他送来的时候说的话，他是无序，要将仇恨的种子带来大地。又想起自己亲手拧的那三根线，一根是过去，一根是现在，而另一根则是未来。

“我要在秩序中创造无序。”基尔伯特直起了他的身体，说这话的时候仍看着伊万，对方会明白的，他总是心知肚明。伊万大笑起来，他捏着小兽的爪子，他们的枝脉已经洒满各地。

“基尔伯特，你看，人们已经在创造无序了，甚至生活了好几百年、好几千年、好几万年了。”

 _不是这样的，他们才不理解真正的无序呢_ ，基尔伯特在心里这么思索着，但他还是用剪刀剪下自己的一缕头发，又绞下伊万的一些，将他们搓成一条细绳，把一枚从魔鬼的手中骗来的硬币穿在上面，送给了他的丈夫。

“你知道‘熵’是什么吗？”基尔伯特折了一根草茎塞在嘴里，没等伊万回答他就接着说下去，“它指代任何一种能量在空间中分布的混乱程度，能量分布越混乱，熵也就越大，而当所有的能量都均匀分布的时候，熵达到最大值，随后， _土崩瓦解_ 。然后我们看回到人类社会上来，也就是这里，你知道说明了什么吗？”

伊万一边把银币挂到脖子上一边看基尔伯特用草茎在雪地上画着图。

“当社会‘熵’，即社会生存状态与社会价值观的混乱不断增加并且即将来到极限点的时候，势必就会有极富组织性的结构出现，这就会使得社会熵达到顶峰。一个有组织的系统的解散必然出现，这才是最后的‘无序’。”基尔伯特在地上画完了图，他并没有什么作画天赋，却犹如神来之笔，伊万看得一清二楚，基尔伯特就又将草茎塞回了嘴里。

形成‘无序’就势必要有‘熵’，而‘熵’的前提就是秩序，伊万与基尔伯特便带着这样二元的使命，却并不完全是对立，他们是相辅相成，如同巨兽獴与鸢，将万物从另一世界带来。

“小怪物，你从哪儿知道这些的？”伊万在事情结束后的一天曾抱着基尔伯特缠问他的知识来自何处，他笃信自己妻子的脑袋并不好使，只塞满了简单的战争与死亡，可他似乎错了。

“多读点书伊万，多读点书。”基尔伯特那时懒洋洋地用手指绕着两鬓的软发，轻飘飘地这么说。

他们就撕开雪幕来到战场中间，基尔伯特持他那柄巨大到比例失真的剑，不管面前是谁都悉数被他削去脑袋，或是在胸口捅了窟窿。他不听老妇的求饶，不听孩童的哭泣，不听少女的尖叫，他把男人都悉数杀死，等厌烦之后就将女人全都赶到另一处去，让他们背井离乡，让他们承受神降的磨难，他所到之处便是一片血海汪洋。随后伊万就跟在他的身后，他播撒春天的花种，松开夏日的干土，插下秋晨的果实，挖出冬夜的断根，他把生与希望带到世界的每个角落，扶起哭喊的妇女，赠予他们勇气与理想主义，最后他与自己只负责杀戮的妻子在山前汇合，那时三分之二的世界已经归属他们。

他们本想上山去唤醒路德维希，却被他们过往的孩子阻挠，阿尔弗雷德从远洋而来，挑头站在队伍的最前，他的身边是亚瑟与弗朗西斯，基尔伯特一眼扫过去便看到了更多的已经从生命之树下爬出来的那些被施以绞刑的自己的孩子。伊万弯腰下来附在他耳边悄悄说他本想将他们都赶尽杀绝，但是血脉中的本能克制住了他的行为。基尔伯特还是小小的模样，站在魁梧的伊万身边就像一个小孩，为首的阿尔弗雷德就以为是伊万挟持了无名的国家，他同他们一样遭受国民离散的苦难，他便再往前踏上一步，高声喊着让银发的孩童不要害怕。

“他们早就将我们忘记，就算不曾记得我们给了他们生命，连之前折辱我并将你赶出去的记忆都未曾有了。”基尔伯特低着头轻轻说话，像是要说给伊万听，却又丝毫没有这个意思。他贴紧伊万的身体，伸手攥住了他下垂的袖子，还有伊万的围巾末端，将自己单薄的少年身体送到了伊万宽大的手掌之中。随后他才抬起了头，看向他叛逆的孩子们，他的眼睛像是浸泡在鲜血之中，却又与伊万的紫色糅合在一块儿，他头上长角，伊万看到了，紫红色的，快要与晚霞融为一体。

那些国家，面容无一相似，彼此之间相互看着肯定不会认为自己与他人一样其实都出自同一对父母，当然其中的确仍有些胞胎，可数量极为稀少。他们大为震动，当他们面对着基尔伯特的时候竟从后背上蹿出了极为不安的情绪，可是谁也没有察觉到自己对未来的恐慌和警惕，他们仍觉得伊万这个外来的北方人是罪魁祸首，而基尔伯特只是可怜的、被权力控制了的新生弱小国家。于是率先出头的人就被斩于他的脚下，然后剩下的人连情况都还没有搞清就又被从中劈开，幸存者们短暂地瞥见矮小个子的基尔伯特一步步朝他们走来，他的身上都是他们不曾知晓的手足们的血， _那就像魔鬼一样_ ，侥幸躲过刚刚的屠杀的人恐慌地大叫出声，伊万就微笑着握住他妻子举剑的左手，巨大的阴影随后笼罩了他们。

他们唤醒了仍在沉睡中的路德维希，孩子就揉着眼皮睁开了眼，他已经是幼童的模样，茫然地看着面前的这一切，意大利双子站在白骨铸就的世界当中，向他伸出了手，基尔伯特就抱着他最小的孩子交给他年长的哥哥们。他站在伊万身边看费里西安诺他们往田野、湖泊、大海中去，伊万的手就落到他头上，轻轻抚摸着，基尔伯特就像得到了指示一样走进了血泊之中，他脱去身上所有的衣服，丢下他所佩戴的利剑，穿过白桦筑建起的铁壁。

他亲孩子们死去前仍睁着的眼，吻他们张开的嘴唇，用自己的双手捧起他们残破的躯体，再将他们一一缝合。他认得每一个人，呼喊着每一个人的名字，从大名到乳名，将他们抱在胸前，让他们吸吮如蜜般的乳汁。伊万就看着基尔伯特浑身浴血，他的妻子唱古老的歌谣，那是他生下每一个孩子的时候都会哼唱的一首，他就如树抽芽一般长高，手掌变宽变厚，脸部线条也脱离开了孩童的稚嫩而硬朗起来。伊万听到骨骼挤压骨骼的清脆声响，一块块相互磨着，爆出巨大的声响跌进他的耳中，一同吟颂着献给伟大母亲的诗歌。自然的生命疯狂堆叠到基尔伯特的身上，树种在他四肢生根发芽，海洋在他胸口翻起巨浪，雪山在他头顶滚下积雪，而冰川则从他的脚底四散蔓延。秩序与无序在他身上抢夺着位置，熵在行进，而他们的孩子们，伊万便看到无数的死去的国家又重新摇摇晃晃站了起来，聚集到他的身边，仿佛想要聆听父亲的训斥。

最后世界只由两个超级大国来统治，而基尔伯特就在那一日长大了。


End file.
